


(10:41pm) D:

by chogiwhat



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Red Velvet, but rn we're all about that fluff babeyy, tags will be updated as i go along!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogiwhat/pseuds/chogiwhat
Summary: in which a series of texts to the wrong number leads to way more than either of them had expected. don't talk to strangers, kids.





	(10:41pm) D:

**Author's Note:**

> regular - baekhyun  
> italicised - kyungsoo
> 
> this was originally a markson fic (so if it looks familiar, you know why)  
> but i kind of fell out of the fandom and ended up converting this into a baeksoo fic oops

**Saturday, 17 December 2016**

(11:37pm) channnnnnn

(11:37pm) im sad and tired and lonely :(((((

(11:38pm) i dont think i can do this broke thing anymore asdyhdjbkfd

(11:39pm) i mean being a clerk was cHill af bUt??? the pay was so bad and the cute guy that works the shift after mine is straight??? there wasnt any incentive 4 me 2 continue working there anymore??? i need to look for a job asap

(11:39pm) i wANT $$$

(11:39pm) correction: i NEED $$$

(11:40pm) chan will u b my sugar daddy

(11:40pm) no sex just you giving me $$$

(11:40pm) unless u want the sex oOOoohhh

(11:45pm) chan where u at i know u dont sleep until like 2 dont ignore me :(((

 

**Sunday, 18 December 2016**

(12:00am)  _ Uhm, excuse me? Sorry, I think you have the wrong number, this isn’t Chan. Good luck with finding a job though. _

(12:05am) ur not chan???? omg im so sorry fucj

(12:05am) bUT thanks for luck random man!!!!!!

(12:06am)  _ No worries. You could tell I was a guy from the way I typed? _

(12:07am) gut feeling. theyre never wrong!! except maybe that one time my gut told me 2 tell minho he was a beautiful man n then i did n he said thanks but then it got awkward n i almost died

(12:08am)  _ Minho? As in SHINee’s Choi Minho? _

(12:08am) yEah!!! you like him too??? his rap was so fire it burned my house n my crops down n now im homeless n broke n sad but at least i have great taste in music

(12:08am) ok my house is fine n i never had any crops anyway but im still kinda broke n sad

(12:08am) DIBIDIBIDIS MY NAME IS MINHO THOUGH

(12:09am) _ I figured, wouldn’t have thought you were a farmer kind of guy. But yeah, I’m a big fan of SHINee. _

(12:10am) finally, someone that recognises TALENT!!! i sang 1of1 4 my high school choir audition and ofc i got in immediately bc anyone who likes shinee is surely someone you need and want

(12:10am) oH n im baekhyun btw!!

-

(1:23am)  _ hEylo backhyun _

(1:23am)  _ barnkey  _

(1:24am)  _ bankhyung _

(1:30am) you out partying???

(1:30am) omg drunk you types like me

(1:31am) im not sure if thats a good thing. i think its a bad thing???

(1:31am) drink some water mr stranger ur gonna have one hell of a hangover in the morning

(1:32am)  _ oK bacon sir _

 

**Sunday, 18 December 2016**

(11:09am)  _ Jesus. I am so sorry. _

(11:20am) my names baekhyun but jesus is close enough i guess HAHAHA

(11:20am) i think i should make a list of all the different ways youve misspelt my name this is iconic

(11:20am) also, good morning mysterious party man!! hows ur hangover?

(11:23am) _ Morning to you too, Baekhyun - Yes, I do know how to spell your name. (Or at least when I’m sober.) I’ve had worse hangovers, I guess. _

(11:23am) since we’re on first name terms, whats ur name mr stranger?? i cant keep calling u random man forever

(11:24am)  _...D.O. _

(11:25am) i have a feeling ur not being entirely honest but ok d.o

(11:26am)  _ It’s not safe to just give out personal info to strangers! _

(11:26am) u gotta take risks sometimes d.o!! live life to the fullest and all that shit

(11:26am) throw some shit into the wind or whatever that phrase was

(11:27am)  _...You mean caution? Throw caution to the wind? _

(11:27am) yES THAT

(11.28am)  _... _

(11:28am) i can practically hear u scoffing from here excuuuse me mr fluent

(11:29am) in my defense i know several languages

(11:29am)  _ Bullshit doesn’t count as a language, Baekhyun. _

(11:29am) oUCH

(11:30am) that was rude but also a good burn so ur forgiven for now

(11:30am)  _ Thank you. I’ve been practicing. _

(11:32am)  _ So how’s the job hunting going, Baekhyun? _

(11:34am) ...thats not fair, u know my tragic backstory n name but i dont know shit about u :(((

(11:34am)  _ Yet another reason why you shouldn’t give your personal information to strangers. _

(11:35am) yeah, but we’re friends now arent we??? that means u should tell me abt urself!!

(11:36am)  _ Nah. _

(11:37am)  _ Plus, isn’t it a little too early to say we’re friends? More like acquaintances. _

(11:37am) :’(

(11:37am) ok so ur d.o, classy man who knows how to get turnt up on a saturday night yeee

(11:38am)  _ Pretty mediocre, but sure. I’m more of a stay-at-home guy on Saturdays but I unfortunately got dragged out by my friends yesterday. Definitely didn’t plan to get that drunk. _

(11:39am)  _ So who’s this poor Chan guy anyway? _

(11:40am) my best bro my dude my pal my buddy my amigo my compadre my tomodachi

(11:40am)  _ Was that an attempt to showcase all the languages you speak? _

(11:41am) no i wasnt trying to “show” anything i was just, u know, being multilingual n inclusive in case u didnt understand me

(11:42am) im a thoughtful guy :’)

(11:42am) but yeah chan is a good pal of mine, we were classmates through high school!!

 

**Monday, 19 December 2016**

(10:15pm)  _ I’m dying. _

(10:30pm) busy day?

(10:31pm)  _ You could say that. Need a distraction so I don’t fall asleep and miss my stop. _

(10:32pm) work hours just ended?? wow r u mentally exhausted or physically exhausted??

(10:32pm)  _ Both. _

(10:33pm) dammit i was hoping i could figure out ur job like this

(10:34pm) if u said mentally i would have assumed ur a lawyer (which would be cool) or something and if u said physically i would have assumed ur a clerk (also cool considering im one myself ;)) or something that requires physical labour

(10:34pm)  _ You have the biggest ego known to man. _

(10:35pm) thanks that means a lot from u :’)

(10:35pm)  _ Shush. _

(10:35pm) but d.o werent u the one who wanted to talk to me so u wouldnt fall asleep

(10:35pm) dumbass

(11:10pm) did u miss ur stop

(11:13pm)  _...Yes. _

(11:15pm) HAH.

(11:15pm)  _ SHUSH _

 

**Tuesday, 20 December 2016**

(2:35pm)  _ So, any luck with finding a job? _

(4:00pm) sorry, just got off work!! that means yes btw :DD but its only part-time @ a small clothing store aka im working another clerk job

(4:01pm) but i did apply here n there so im just waiting for them 2 respond!!

(4:02pm)  _ All the best! _

(4:02pm) aww, i could get used 2 d.o being nice 2 me! :’D

(4:03pm) what do u do, mysterious mr d.o?

(4:03pm)  _ I’m currently just a trainee. _

(4:05pm) !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(4:05pm) _ ? _

(4:06pm) whAt do u mEan JUST a trainee????

(4:06pm) what company r u under?

(4:07pm)  _ Sorry, can’t say. _

(4:07pm) ooo that means its an impt one

(4:07pm) one of the big 3??

(4:08pm) sm?? u must be rlly talented and rlly good looking then omg thats impossible u better not be from sm

(4:08pm) jyp seems possible?? yg… yg hasnt been doing well recently so i HOPE ur not under them hmm

(4:09pm) bighit?? pledis?? plan a?? starship??

(4:10pm) oH n my friend chan is also a trainee!! let me know if u ever meet him :DD

-

(10:35pm) do u think he’ll be impressed if i do a split before i leave

(10:36pm)  _ Who’s “he”? _

(10:36pm)  _ What kind of situation is this? _

(10:38pm) oOps sorry!! that was meant for someone else

(10:38pm)  _ No worries. Trying to impress someone? _

(10:39pm) u gettin jealous d.o?? ;D n here i thought we were just acquaintances ;))

(10:40pm)  _ You wish. In fact, I think I’m pushing you back down to my strangers list. _

(10:41pm) D:

(10:41pm) also that was about an interview lmao

(10:41pm) _ ? _

(10:42pm) ??

(10:42pm)  _ What kind of interview would that be? _

(10:43pm) oHo i detect some nosiness d.o!! werent u the one telling me not 2 give my personal info 2 strangers?? :P

(10:44pm)  _...Just asking, but hypothetically, if you wanted to block someone, where would you find the block button? _

(10:45pm)  _ Hypothetically. _

(10:46pm) D O N T

(10:46pm) “ _ :P” _

 


End file.
